


I got you, alright?

by infadel



Series: when the cherry blossoms fade [2]
Category: B1A4, VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: Gongchan, in real life, is quiet. Unremarkable. Even by non-celebrity standard, he's a normal kid. Standing in a crowd, he could probably get lost, only a few glances thrown his way wondering who the handsome guy is. Gongchan, in game, is a beacon. Large. Loud. Making a statement.Because Hongbin needs him to be. (aka Gongchan is whipped, and Hongbin's single-mindedness with regards to game is baffling. But his single-mindedness with regards to Gongchan is even more astonishing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would probably stop writing game-themed fic for these two someday, but today is not that day. Gongchan's edition of the gaming web series is still on-going so I'm hoping I'm not jossed. Gongchan please.
> 
> Anyway, still on drabble phase. I'll write more before the year ends.

Gongchan grits his teeth and wins them the match. Unlike Hongbin, he doesn't have the natural affinity for gaming and all of his skills are hard earned. Also unlike Hongbin, he's up against BTOB, who are no stranger to Overwatch. Not to say that Monsta X are easy opponents, just that they are new and it shows. 

 

Gongchan wins them the match, so competitive Baro doesn't bitch at him for agreeing to play and embarrassing themselves in front of thousands of fans.

 

Afterwards, all of them are on the way to the car and Gongchan tosses his mouse over to Hyunsik.

 

\- Good game hyung. We should share the prize. Binnie promises me a new mouse anyway, for winning.

 

Eunkwang grins at him; Hyunsik is already opening the box and thanking him absentmindedly but Changsub looks... curious.

 

\- You play for Hongbinnie right?

 

Gongchan lets a yes slip out, before realizing that Changsub said 'for' instead of 'with'.

 

\- I mean... I... - he stutters.

 

But before he could finish the sentence, Changsub is already grinning and cuts him off.

 

\- You're a good tanker, Gongchan-ah.

 

Gongchan nods dumbly, looking at Changsub's retreating back. Changsub is insinuating _something_ , he knows, but defending himself will make him look stupid, so he doesn't.

 

-

 

Days later, and Gongchan is playing with Hongbin. His D.Va has died, and he's thinking about switching to Tracer for better mobility. The map calls for it.

 

\- Get Roadhog, Channie-ah. We don't have much time left, I need that checkpoint decimated minutes ago.

 

Gongchan still thinks he will do better with Tracer, but he chooses Roadhog anyway. In twenty seconds, Hongbin snipes both opponents and they take the checkpoint. In another minute, Gongchan's Roadhog dies heroically so Hongbin can get the last shot in and take down the second checkpoint. They win the match with three seconds on the clock.

 

\- Fuck Chansik I love you.

 

Gongchan grins, despite not really feeling the win. Later in the morning, they stop playing at 6am, skip sleep and meetup for breakfast so Gongchan can "claim his victory kiss". He says it jokingly, but Hongbin kisses him anyway, as soon as they meet. And Gongchan completely forgets what he was so hung up about.

 

-

 

The thing is, Gongchan hasn't meant to specialize in tank characters.

 

Gongchan, in real life, is quiet. Unremarkable. Even by non-celebrity standard, he's a normal kid. Standing in a crowd, he could probably get lost, only a few glances thrown his way wondering who the handsome guy is.

 

Previously, his gaming style reflects that. He plays FPS with the delicacy of a sniper, even when he's not sniping. He's good at stealth, finding hiding spots and waiting out his opponents. He's good with strategy too, like spying missions or campaigns. He can even melee if needed.

 

But three levels into Overwatch, and he has played a tank more than any other types of characters. He would have been really good at defense heroes, he thinks but doesn't say.

  
  
Gongchan, in game, is a beacon. Large. Loud. Making a statement.

 

Because Hongbin needs him to be.

 

Hongbin's Hanzo needs a clear line to the target. It means he needs a bait, most of the time. Tank heroes are actually good baits in Overwatch, because while they are glaring targets, they can also protect themselves thanks to high survivability and good use of ultimates.

 

D.Va needs a lot of work maneuvering around. Winston is slow beyond reason, though still usable. Roadhog is Gongchan's favourite.

 

And just like that, a few months later, Gongchan has mastered all of the tanks and a good amount of other characters too. Because he needs to protect his squishies. In this case, Hongbin and his inability to let go of Hanzo despite Widowmaker being a clear superior choice when it comes to defense heroes.

 

But there are things that Gongchan could never have gotten if he has chosen to play differently. When they are in a PC cafe and has a winning streak, Hongbin will daringly scoots over to Gongchan and plants a kiss on his cheek after his Winston has wiped out both opponents without losing any blood. Early in the morning when they are at their respective homes, fighting over the voice call with regards to strategy, Hongbin will listen to him and switch to Junkrat while his Reaper rips through the map. Hongbin nags and moans at him choosing Tracer, but will cheer for Gongchan as he wipes out the rookie who thinks Gongchan is an easy win.

 

Especially, there are things Gongchan wouldn't trade for the world.

 

-

 

\- Get another tanker if you need one so much. - Gongchan screams from across the room, before immediately regretting it. The house is empty, of course, but he has neighbours and his idol schedule is enough of a bother to them.

 

Hongbin hisses at the lose screen, before leaving his makeshift PC behind and striding over to Gongchan.

 

Gongchan is frustrated too, he just lost, killed five times without Hongbin even loading 20% of the checkpoint. And they are on a losing streak, which is literally half Hongbin's fault. But he doesn't get another word in, because Hongbin is straddling him and suddenly there are lips over his. It's rough, like Hongbin is trying to prove something, drag something out of Gongchan. Gongchan bites at Hongbin's upper lips, wanting to give too, but he doesn't know what Hongbin wants and if he fits into it and gosh, sometimes Hongbin is just hard to please.

 

\- Damn it, I don't need another tanker. I need you. Tank, shield, whatever, I don't trust anybody. Can't trust anybody. Fucking get that?

 

He stops just long enough to grit the words out between his teeth, then gets right back to abusing Gongchan's lips and shirt.

 

Gongchan takes a few seconds to process the words, reacting to the movements of Hongbin's lips on autopilot.

 

And then he gets it.

 

He kisses the aggression out of Hongbin, until Hongbin's weight is all on him and Hongbin would fall off his lap without his arms around Hongbin's waist.

 

\- I'll be your shield, now get back to being Hanzo Master.

 

Hongbin grins, places a soft kiss on his lips, and then stands up to win six matches in a row.

 

-

 

Gongchan is okay being a one-trick tanker, because he has a Hanzo Master to protect.

 


End file.
